


Trust Me

by sylvix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Felix, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Boys, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Dimitri/Byleth, Implied Dorothea/Petra, Implied Mercedes/Annette, Just some spoilers for Sylvain/Felix support convo, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Some Plot, cause they're sensitive and insecure, ig??, like if you squint you'll see angst, listen I tried to do pwp but I like plot, no major plot spoilers, top sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvix/pseuds/sylvix
Summary: With war at their door, Felix insists that Sylvain keeps up with his training seriously. Realizing that Felix is indeed right, Sylvain decided to spar with him. However, one wrong move from Felix and suddenly his hair tie is cut loose and beautiful dark hair falls over his shoulders. It's all good until Sylvain realizes he can't get the image out of his head and decides to avoid Felix for a whole week.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I should be finishing up chapter 3 for "Your Mess" but as I was sitting in the library I kept thinking about Felix with his hair down...so here it is!
> 
> This is a Felix's hair appreciation fanfic because it's beautiful.
> 
> For those waiting for Chapter 3 it's coming, I promise!!!

War was inevitable at this point, and Felix knew that considering that reckless boar of a leader that they had. However, he was thankful that their Professor was there to keep him in check and the pair seemed to be spending a lot more time together rather than alone. Snapping out of his thoughts, Felix's eyes caught a bundle of red hair talking to each other. Sighing as he got closer, he noticed Sylvain chatting with Annette.

"Yo, Felix!" Sylvain smiled brightly upon noticing the younger. He made a hand motion for the male to come to them and chuckled when he saw Felix frown. "What's up, Mr. Grumpy Face? Off to train again?" the redhead asked sheepishly, earning a giggle from Annette whom Felix simply glared at. 

"Yes," he said in exasperation, eyeing the two before turning his back to them, "You should too, Sylvain. You've been slacking lately and who knows when we'll be called to battle." he simply stated, making his way to the training grounds without waiting for a reply.

Looking at the tall male, Annette smiled and tilted her head, "You two are best friends are you not?" she asked, voice full of wonder and question.

"Er, I would say so...however, sometimes I don't even know myself. It's been so many years since our friendship began...and to say that it's stayed the same. Well, it would be a lie," Sylvain scratched the back of his head, looking off to the training grounds as he tried to recall his friendship with Felix. The two...were always closer than friends, but there was no label to put between them other than 'best friends'.

Annette's smile never left her face as she spoke up again, "Like Mercy and I?" she questioned, holding her hands together behind her back as she swayed back and forth. Sylvain quickly flushed and shook his head, laughing softly at Annette,

"Nono! What you two have is more than friendship," he smiled awkwardly, eyes widening as he saw Mercedes approaching them. "I better go...I think I'll take Felix's word to mind this time around," he smiled, waving at a confused Annette who soon cheered up once she felt arms wrapped around her.

"Annie!" Mercedes' kind voice was bright as she kissed the other on the cheek, "what was the rush with Sylvain? I wanted to say hi to him," she smiled, walking in front of Annette and playing with a strand of the other's hair.

"Dunno, he seems to be having some complicated emotions though, so I'll just leave him to figure it out on his own," Annette hummed and grabbed Mercedes' hand, "C'mon, let's grab dinner together!" she commanded in a childish voice, giggling as she dragged Mercedes along, who was happy to comply.

\---

Felix huffed as he swung his sword at a still dummy. Wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, he turned into defensive mode when he heard footsteps approaching him. 

"Chill Lix, s'just me," Sylvain bright voice spoke as he entered the training grounds, grabbing a lance and swinging it around, flinching when he dropped it.

"Watch yourself with the training equipment, idiot." Felix simply sighed, turning his attention away and swinging at the dummy again.

Sylvain smiled, picking up the lance as he walked behind the other, "Felix, let's spar," he simply stated, not even asking him if he wanted to. Felix grumbled as he was interrupted from his training and turned around. He looked at the taller's serious and focused gaze, deciding it might be better to train with an actual person rather than a dummy...yet again, considering the amount of training Sylvain did, the dummy was a better practice partner. 

"Fine," was all that Felix said. He took a few steps away from Sylvain and got into a fighting position, blade held tightly as he waited for Sylvain to get ready too. When the other was in fighting stance as well, Felix did not hesitate to swing. 

The smaller male was quick and flexible, easily dodging Sylvain's moves and countering with every chance he got. The sound of iron hitting iron echoed in the training ground, and the two paced around one another as the training continued for a little while. Felix's eyes were focused on Sylvain, watching his every step, every flex of muscle...how his eyes were still somewhat cheerful yet portrayed an emotion that Felix wasn't familiar with. His hair was getting wet from the sweat that trickled down his forehead, and suddenly, Felix was losing focus as he stumbled on a pebble.

Sylvain saw this as an opening and swung his lance, knocking over Felix's sword, the edge of the weapon skimming his hair and before he knew it, there was bangs falling over Felix's eyes. The redhead smirked and used the sharp edge of his weapon to raise Felix's chin up, auburn and golden eyes meeting with each other and suddenly, Sylvain forgot how to breathe. 

Felix's hair was shoulder length, a few bangs running wild over his forehead as a particular strand was long and flowing down his face, over his nose. His auburn eyes glared at Sylvain and the redhead swore a certain heat in his stomach was traveling south. Felix's face was deadly and he looked disappointed at his defeat, but that only turned Sylvain on more. His chin tilted up by a weapon, eyes meeting his...Sylvain swore he never wanted to see Felix in an experience like this...but man, he looked so good when he was vulnerable, eyes full of rage with nothing to look at except for the enemy, in this case, Sylvain. 

The raven heaved a breath and pushed Sylvain's weapon away from his face, grumbling in annoyance, "fuck, that was my last one," he looked at the broken hair tie on the floor and clicked his tongue in annoyance, turning his head back to Sylvain, hair flowing as he did so. Felix felt...watched, there was some sort of new emotion in Sylvain's eyes that made him look almost predatory. Shrieking away slowly, Felix flushed under the intense gaze of the other, who simply stood still and watched his every move. "S-Sylvain?" Felix questioned, picking up his sword and scoffing, "Let's continue," he simply said, getting into a battle stance again.

Shaking his head, Sylvain gulped and dropped his weapon, excusing himself and stepping out of the training grounds, earning a look of confusion and disappointment from Felix, who scoffed yet again and picked up Sylvain's lance, looking at it before deciding to go clean both weapons.

\---

Sylvain dashed to his room and felt his chest heaving up and down at the sudden overwhelming heat his body felt. The redhead looked down to notice an obvious bulge in his pants, hoping that Felix hadn't noticed, because _ holy fuck _ what was that? The image of Felix with his hair loose and the weapon lifting his chin sent a shiver down his spine, and he felt himself growing even harder under his _ way too tight _ armor. 

Sighing in frustration, Sylvain locked the door and removed his armor, sitting down on the bed with his casual clothing. He laid down, arms and legs sprawled on the bed as he closed his eyes, trying to think of anything except for that. Dorothea...she had nice boobs...a nice ass...yet as he inched his hand lower to his body, his mind went back to the image of Felix, his beautiful hair, beautiful auburn, almond-shaped eyes, and even _ he _ had beautiful curves. His body was small, yet there was muscle underneath his frame...and _ Goddess _was the male’s body flexible. 

Groaning, Sylvain spit on his hand and reached it inside his pants, hand moving slowly over his already hardened cock as he opened his hazy eyes and looked down, chuckling at how stupid he felt right now. Not being able to handle the embarrassment, he closed his eyes again and let out a shaky sigh as he moved his fist slightly faster, the only sound in the room being his breathing and the slight squelching noise that was coming from down below. 

“_ Gods, _” Sylvain huffed, chest rising up and down faster as his hand also picked up the pace. 

The redhead let his mind wonder again, imagining that instead of his hand, it was Felix’s own calloused hand. The younger’s hair would be covering some of his flushed pale face as he would move his mouth closer to Sylvain’s cock. The raven would be shy, only giving it small kittenish licks at first, beautiful eyes looking up at Sylvain in unsurity, asking for permission to move further, and boy would Sylvain grant him that permission.

Squeezing his hand at the head of his dick, Sylvain half-chuckled half-moaned as he felt some pre-cum spilling out of his slit. He moved his hand up and down in smoother motions now, the pre-cum helping slightly. 

To say that this was the first time Sylvain thought of Felix like this would be a lie...the male knew he was somewhat attracted to his childhood friend, yet for some reason, seeing him so vulnerable sparked a new kind of need into his body. 

Fisting his dick slightly harder, Sylvain moved his head to the side to muffle a particularly loud moan into his pillow. His eyes opened again as he looked down at his hand, losing his thoughts to the idea of Felix’s mouth engulfing his dick. 

It also wasn’t just Felix’s appearance that sparked a want in Sylvain, the redhead was enamored by the other’s sulky, grumpy, honest, and sometimes childish personality. At first he saw him like a little brother, someone who cried to him whenever he was frustrated or mad...and then eventually the two were on more equal terms, best friends. Their personalities were opposite, yet they were so whole together. 

Sylvain never had to worry about Felix wanting friendship from him because he was a noble, he never had to lie to him because the younger could see right through him, and he liked to believe that he was Felix’s foil as well. He knew how the other didn’t like to socialize yet he did feel lonely occasionally, and Sylvain was there to provide that company to him. The older knew that Felix’s honesty was what he needed in his life…

Moaning into his pillow, he wondered if Felix appreciated their friendship as much as he did, he wondered if this new emotion of his was one sided or not. Was Felix hopeless as well? Jacking off on his own in his own room? Squirming cutely as he was brought over the edge or if he got sensitive? 

As these ideas ran through his head, Sylvain felt that familiar heat at the pit of his stomach and came on his hand, the image of Felix looking at him with eyes full of lust, pale cheeks red, and mouth hanging agape, moaning Sylvain’s name, hanging at the back of his head.

Sylvain chuckled to himself pathetically, and rest the back of his clean hand over his forehead, eyes staring at the ceiling. _ No _. This emotion was new. This whole flutter his stomach did as he came down from his high was completely new...and while Sylvain wanted to follow his gut and go for it, he valued Felix’s friendship and presence too much, that thinking of losing him erased all need from his head. 

He was satisfied as long as they were friends. _ Maybe. _

\---

A week had passed since Felix last saw Sylvain on the training grounds, and it only made the male grumpier. Not like he would miss that tall redhead anywhere around the monastery, but it seemed like the other was avoiding him. Sylvain was seen flirting and taking women into his dorm more often than not this past week, and Felix was furious.

Thankfully, Mercedes had a few spare hair ties for him so he could train without his hair getting in the way, but as he swung his sword at the dummy, he hissed when the wooden head fell completely off the body. 

“Professor Byleth is _ not _ going to like that,” Felix’s eyes rolled when he heard a particularly deep yet tired voice.

Without even having to turn around, Felix recognized that voice and refined steps anywhere. “What do you want, boar?” the raven mumbled, getting angrier by the second as the prince was approaching him.

Dimitri smiled softly and decided to sit against the stairs that allowed people to enter the training grounds. He rested his elbows on his knees and placed his face in between his palms, squeezing his cheeks in the process.

Felix turned around and for a second, his brain imagined Dimitri from five years ago, innocent, kind, and eyes so full of wonder, his darkness only lurking within. Feeling nostalgic, he put the blade back in the rack and sat next to Dimitri, keeping a small distance between them.

“Am I not allowed to come train?” Dimitri spoke softly, as if raising his own voice would scare himself.

Rolling his eyes, Felix stared at the other’s single eye, a dark circle that indicated he wasn’t getting much sleep was very much visible underneath. “Shut up, I know you’re not here to train,” he spoke, tone a bit harsher than he intended to, but his voice was used to being slightly off when Dimitri was around.

“At this moment, you are right. I’m here to see you,” Dimitri raised his head from between his palms and looked at Felix, smile soft and gaze as if Felix was still that little boy that cried all the time. “I haven’t seen you around Sylvain much and vice versa. You two have become inseparable within these five years. Yet when I saw Sylvain, his smile never reached his eyes and he looked...exhausted.” the prince pointed out, remembering the last time he saw Sylvain.

“That’s what staying up all night frolicking around with women does to you, boar.” Felix said bitterly, earning a resting bitch face from Dimitri.

“I would say you’re right except for the fact that most women come out of his room at night crying. Doesn’t look like Sylvain is being too nice to them,” the blonde stated, letting out a soft sigh of content.

Felix squinted his eyes in thought. Sylvain was always seen around women when Felix was passing by...so then, what was Dimitri trying to imply? “What are you talking about? If they came out crying why would women still hang around him?” Felix decided to ask, curiosity getting the better of him this time. 

The prince shrugged and looked at Felix as if he was the one who’s supposed to know, “As if I know,” Dimitri smiled softly, “I highly doubt he would open up to me in this state, so I was asking you. You two have grown a lot closer than him and I. As pathetic as it sounds, I’m a bit jealous.” Dimitri’s honesty shook Felix slightly as he looked at him with curious eyes. 

“Don’t be stupid.” Felix punched Dimitri’s shoulder lightly, standing up right after. “We’re not as close as you think but...I’ll ask him what’s bothering him tonight.”

Dimitri stood up as well and gave him a small smile. Before the prince was about to speak, Felix interrupted again, “I’m not doing this for you, so don’t even try it. You worry about yourself, you look like shit.” Felix smirked, walking out of the training grounds without another word.

“You haven’t changed much...still secretly care about everyone’s well-being.” Dimitri chuckled to himself, stepping out of the training grounds as well and making his way to the professor’s room, who had invited him to tea.

\---

The rest of the day went by significantly smoothly. Felix was only frustrated half of the day which was better than the entire day...ish. The only time where the group faced awkwardness, was around dinner. 

Dimitri had wanted to invite all of the current ‘Blue Lions’ to have dinner with each other since battle was soon approaching, and Byleth insisted that it could be their last dinner for all they know. 

Regardless, everyone showed up, and this was the first time that Felix was around Sylvain in a while. The redhead had ignored him all dinner, only starting conversations with the rest of the people present, including Dorothea, Caspar, or even Linhardt, asking them how it must feel to go against their previous house leader. The bunch would reply with how awful it feels to go against old classmates or putting a name to the face they were battling, but apart from that, they believed they made the right choice. 

Things escalated quickly when Sylvain started to flirt with Dorothea, and Petra had gotten defensive about it saying that Sylvain was being a ‘bastard of no morals’ which rose tensions around the table and everyone was sitting in silence after that. 

Sylvain wasn’t able to handle the awkwardness and had excused himself out, walking away into the darkness.

And that’s where Felix was now, excusing himself from the table with a nod from Dimitri and Byleth. He slowly walked around the monastery in the silent night, listening to owls hooting and people of the church chatting softly. The male sighed as some cold air brushed against his face. 

He knew where Sylvain was probably hiding, and he slowly made his way towards the area, the wind blowing his bangs around.

Surely, when Felix reached the hill near the graveyard, there was Sylvain, leaning against the rail and looking towards the sky. The younger made sure his steps were prominent when he approached him, eyes forward, waiting for Sylvain to turn around...he didn’t.

“Say Felix, do you think I’m a bastard too? I’ve been pretty awful haven’t I?” Sylvain chuckled bitterly, looking down at his hanging hands and waiting for the other to at least stand next to him.

“Maybe,” Felix said honestly, standing beside him and leaning over the rail as well. His honesty earned him a bitter smile from Sylvain, who didn’t dare look at him in the eyes, “but...I think this _ bastard _ behavior of yours is more genuine than your fake happiness.” Felix chuckled quietly, voice echoing into the empty night.

This confused Sylvain as he turned his head to face Felix, golden eyes unexpectedly meeting with auburn ones for the first time within this past week, “Hah! Perhaps you’re right. It’s time people saw the true me right? The one that doesn’t hide behind smiles and flirtatious words?” Sylvain spoke softly, as if his voice couldn’t reach higher.

“Why are you talking as if the true you hasn’t always been cheerful?” Felix glared at him, eyes moving away as he became slightly more bashful, “at least, from what I remember, you’ve always cheered me up when we were younger.” Felix’s pale cheeks flushed, causing Sylvain’s heart to melt.

However, knowing that what he was thinking was wrong, he decided to tease him, “So I don’t cheer you up anymore?” that earned him a punch to the shoulder and Sylvain broke out in soft laughter.

“You know what I mean you moron. So stop sulking and...just,” Felix bit his words back and looked up at the sky, stars sparkling upon his almond-shaped eyes.

Sylvain stared at him, completely mesmerized at the view...no, _ not the stars, _but the man in front of him, who seemed to be more beautiful than anything else out here in this chilly night, “and just what, Felix?” Sylvain’s tone changed slightly as he edged closer to Felix, causing their shoulders to touch and he felt Felix tense.

“Just…” Felix inhaled sharply before turning to Sylvain, eyes glassy as if he was holding back tears, “just...stop avoiding me, Sylvain.” The black haired male spoke earnestly, biting his inner cheek in uncertainty, as if what he said was wrong.

Sylvain’s eyes widened and his smile left his face when he realized that perhaps...he _ was _hurting Felix more this way. “I...I thought you needed your space from me. My presence, is not something you want around you, Felix. I have...too many negative thoughts.” The redhead took a step back, eyes looking away.

Felix squinted and finally_ ...finally _, set a slap across Sylvain’s cheek, slapping any self doubt he had at the moment out of him. “Bullshit. You think what you do for whatever reason is always right without taking my feelings into consideration. So what if you have dumbass negative thoughts, don’t we all? And free space? What are you, an idiot or are you just pretending?” Felix was angry, taking a step forward and looking up at Sylvain, “Stop running away from yourself, Sylvain.”

Sylvain’s eyes were still wide as he held onto his cheek, smile returning to his face and cheeks flushing a bit as he set his face lower, dangerously close to Felix’s, “You’re so cute when you’re feisty,” his breath tickled Felix’s nose, and the other went from angry to completely shocked and confused.

“O-Okay, you’re definitely not sane right now a-and you need sleep,” Felix wavered shyly, eyes not daring to leave Sylvain’s gaze, even if he wanted to run away. It was as if he were captured by a spell.

Sylvain let go of his stinging cheek and moved bangs away from Felix’s face, hand going down to cup his cheek, “I won’t run away from myself...but please, when you say things like that, I can’t help but realize how much I need you by my side,” and with that, Sylvain closed the gap between them, capturing Felix’s unsure lips into his own.

The younger’s eyes were wide as he had no idea what to do, having never kissed someone before. He froze on the spot as he was trying to process what exactly was going on, why exactly Sylvain was doing what he was doing. 

Noticing the other’s uncertainty and hesitation, Sylvain pulled away and opened his eyes, chuckling when Felix’s lips chased after his without realization. “Relax, Lix, if you don’t want this...then I’ll sto-” any word of doubt left Sylvain as he was suddenly tackled back into a kiss.

Felix wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, tangling his fingers in the strands of hair near the nape of his neck as he clumsily initiated a kiss. Unlike himself, it didn’t take Sylvain much to snap out of his own shock, and the kiss was slowly reciprocated. 

Even if Felix had no idea what he was doing, he wanted this, he wanted to kiss him, shut him up, let his own emotions talk for him for once. 

The kiss was sweet and gentle, as the two clung to one another, Sylvain’s larger hands gripping Felix’s waist tightly, as if letting go was going to make the smaller disappear. Their sweet exchange continued like this for a while, the two only parting when they had to breathe and look each other in the eyes, as if making sure this was real.

It didn’t take long for Felix to get better at kissing, until he felt an unfamiliar wet tongue lick over his bottom lip, Sylvain’s chuckle vibrating within their kiss when Felix gasped in confusion. Taking that as an invitation, Sylvain insert his tongue in the other’s mouth, flipping them a bit until Felix was leaning against the rail, Sylvain pressing his body against him.

This entire situation was too much for Felix, and he let out a moan he wasn’t really planning to be voiced. His tongue stayed in his mouth in confusion, only licking over Sylvain’s own exploring one whenever he felt it press against his. The feeling of this kiss was much more needy, more passionate and hard, and Felix felt his knees getting weak, clinging to Sylvain’s shoulder as he stumbled a bit.

Chuckling once more, Sylvain pulled away slightly, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Felix’s as the other glared at him, face completely flushed. “Felix…” _ woah _. Was that his voice? It was so full of desire and sultry that he almost didn’t recognize it. 

Earning a shiver from the other, he pressed their foreheads together and licked his lips, which were starting to get swollen. “Do you trust me?” he mumbled quietly, raising Felix up against the rail and holding onto his thighs, waiting as the other wrapped his arms and legs around him, clinging on for dear life.

Not trusting his own voice at the moment, all Felix could do was nod, vision feeling hazy and pants suddenly constricting, “If you drop me I’ll kill you,” Felix mumbled, yet that threat meant nothing when he sounded so desperate, pale face flushed to his ears, and eyes looking at Sylvain with so much trust in them. 

Sylvain stroked Felix’s cheek softly, looking at him, completely enamored by the other, “Felix…” he breathed against the other’s lips once more before pulling him in for another kiss. This one more desperate, this time Felix’s own tongue getting curious and licking around Sylvain’s lips. 

Opening his mouth, tongue met tongue and heads tilted to get better access to their desired goals. Holding onto Felix tightly, Sylvain pressed his body against the sitting male, bulges rubbing against one another and suddenly, Sylvain realized that this might go further than he thought. 

“_ Fuck,” _ Felix hissed in the kiss, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden as he (against his own will) pushed Sylvain away for a bit. “Sylvain let’s get the fuck out of here...someone might see and...we’re nearby a graveyard isn’t that fucking disturbing?” he mumbled, hoping his sudden stop hadn’t ruined the mood.

All Sylvain did was chuckle and pull Felix down, taking his hand and starting to walk towards the dorms, “What? Don’t want to disturb the dead with a little bit of action?” Sylvain teased, earning a slap at the back of his head, quickly laughing it off, “Seriously, you gotta stop being so violent all the time! I was just kidding,” the redhead defended, walking to the front of his room and opening the door, holding it for Felix as the two entered the room.

Silence.

The two awkwardly stared at the floor or anything around that seemed to capture their attention. Felix was feeling a wave of abrupt nervousness as he looked at Sylvain. The taller was looking at a random painting as if he was completely interested in it.

Sighing, Felix’s eyes roamed Sylvain’s body, from his broad shoulders, to his defined chest...to the still obvious bulge between his big thighs. The swordsman bit his lip and approached Sylvain, steps halting when he was standing right in front of him.

Not letting Sylvain get a word out of that lousy mouth of his, Felix’s hands experimented touching the other. Gentle fingers dancing over Sylvain’s chest, down to his clothed erection. His hand came to a halt when he felt the other suck in his breath. 

Smirking to himself, Felix used his palm to rub over Sylvain’s clothed hard-on, listening to the other’s uneven breaths, “H-Hey, Lix...Are you sure about this?” Sylvain’s voice sounded so sexy at the moment, that Felix was completely lost to the feeling of the twitching member under his palm. _ Who invented pants again? _

“Felix!” Sylvain grabbed the other’s wrist, shivering at the loss of sensation as he looked down, “I need to know...do you want this?” he asked, looking at Felix in the eyes.

Rolling his brown eyes, Felix pushed Sylvain on the bed, climbing on his lap and staring him down, “Shut up Gautier, you talk too much.” He simply said before capturing the other’s lips in a hungry kiss.

Being more than happy to comply, Sylvain grabbed Felix’s hips and experimentally rolled up his own, satisfied when Felix shook and moaned into his mouth. 

Slowly, the two started a rhythm: kissing hard and rolling their hips, sounds of satisfaction coming from either person. Sylvain bit on Felix’s bottom lip as he moved away, looking at him and bringing one hand to Felix’s hair, “Can I untie it?” he asked softly, breath tickling Felix’s lips.

When he earned himself a nod, he swiftly removed the hair tie from Felix’s hair, letting the dark strands fall beautifully against his face and shoulders. 

Admiring the sight in front of him, Sylvain gasped when he felt an impatient roll of the hips on top him of. “Goddess, you’re _so_ _beautiful_ Felix,” he leaned in and kissed the other’s forehead, “_so beautiful_,” he then leaned down to kiss his eyelids, “_breathtaking.”_ Felix was getting dizzy as he clung to Sylvain, eyes fluttering shut when he felt a kiss against his neck. “_Felix I’m going crazy_,” Sylvain’s voice was like drug as he licked his neck up his ear, teeth grazing and biting down on his earlobe, a cute moan eliciting out of Felix.

“S-Shut up, Sylvain, please shut up,” Felix was breathing heavily, eyes watering from the overwhelming emotion he was feeling. 

Sylvain looked up and frowned, a hand coming up to rub away those little salty traitors that fell out of Felix’s eyes. 

Not wanting to ruin the mood, Sylvain removed Felix’s tunic, getting slightly annoyed at the straps and fur. When that article of clothing was off, the redhead tossed it somewhere in the room and admired the other’s pale skin. While Felix’s figure wasn’t large, under that article of clothing he bared muscle from years of sword training. Sylvain’s lips traced his collarbone, following down to his chest, leaving a small kiss over his heart, “_ Felix, _” he mouthed over his heart and the action alone made Felix’s said heart swell with emotion. 

Suddenly, his back arched when Sylvain placed his teasing lips over Felix’s nipple, biting on the bud softly and sucking on it, earning shivers and quiet moans from the male on top of him. His other hand was simply wrapped behind the other, resting on his arching back. 

Felix felt completely drunk off of the feeling of Sylvain’s lips on him, and he gripped his hair tightly, only letting go when he was suddenly flipped on the bed, hair sprawling behind him and arms falling on either side of his head.

“I wish you could see yourself,” Sylvain mumbled, removing his own shirt and tossing it away as he leaned down, kissing Felix’s neck before deciding to suckle on a spot lower, not letting go of the pale skin until he knew a mark would be left there. Raising his head up, Sylvain smiled at Felix’s flushed face and watery eyes, angry red mark already developing on his skin, “your skin is so fair, Felix. More so than a maiden’s...I want to mark you everywhere, _ so so much _, because it looks too pretty against that beautiful pale skin,” Sylvain complimented and all Felix could do is moan bashfully, glaring at Sylvain with no real threat.

Satisfied with Felix’s reaction, he leaned down and created several more marks along Felix’s collarbone, going down to his chest and even lower, reaching Felix’s abs and abdomen.

“S-Sylvain,” Felix was a mess, hair sticking to his forehead as he panted in anticipation, growing impatient from the pace that Sylvain was moving in.

“Shhhh…” Sylvain hushed him as he licked his lips, kissing Felix’s belly button and smiling up at him, “Has anyone ever told you how perfect you are?” He humbled, dangerously close to that area where Felix needed attention the most. 

A shake of the head. Sylvain frowned and removed the other’s pants, raising Felix’s legs by his ankle and completely taking the pants off. Smiling some more, he held one of Felix’s legs and kissed his inner thigh, moving down to kiss his knee, and then his ankle, finally reaching his foot and giving it a soft kiss too. “Every inch of your body, Felix, I want every inch of it to feel these tingling kisses,” that earned him several moans, and Felix looked completely wrecked as Sylvain kissed him everywhere, his skin burning wherever his felt a pair of soft lips. 

“P-Please Sylvain,” Felix _ whined _ and he absolutely hated how much power Sylvain had over him right now. 

“Please what, darling?” Sylvain mumbled against his inner thigh, deciding to live a mark there as well. 

Felix arched his back and gripped Sylvain’s hair, edging his head towards the obvious tint on his boxers, “Do _ something _ ,” his voice sounded demanding yet pleading at the same time, and Sylvain couldn’t say _ no _ to something so cute.

Placing a kiss over the bulge, Sylvain smiled when he felt it twitch and Felix’s fingers tightened around his hair. “So _ cute, _” the older mumbled, finally digging his fingers in the armband of Felix’s boxers and pulling them down in one swift motion, eyeing the other’s erection when it sprung free. 

The boxers were also thrown somewhere in the room as Sylvain licked his lips, bringing his face to Felix’s dick, giving the head a soft kiss, causing Felix to take in a sharp breath. Gripping on Felix’s hips, Sylvain _ finally _ wrapped his lips around the head of Felix’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as he took in more of the length. 

“A-Ah,” Felix let out a cute noise of pleasure, eyes shutting completely as he bit his lip, trying to prevent himself from letting out any other embarrassing noises.

Feeling the sudden stiffness in the other’s body through his grip, Sylvain pulled off (as much as he hated to) the other with a wet pop and looked at Felix with a disapproving look. “Let me hear you, Lix. Your voice is by far the sexiest voice I’ve ever heard in my life,” the male chuckled, rubbing his hips up and down as Felix nodded, letting go of the lip between his teeth. “Good boy,” Sylvain praised, mouth going back to Felix’s dick, this time, engulfing more than just the head. 

Closing his eyes, Sylvain sucked on the length, humming in delight when he heard a delicious moan spill out of Felix. His tongue rolled on the underside of the shaft as saliva started to drip from the corner of his mouth and to his chin. 

Felix was going crazy, toes curling and back arching as he felt dangerously close to his climax. _ Just a little more. _

Sylvain sensed the other twitch under him and started to taste pre-cum. Hollowing his cheeks more, Sylvain took more of Felix’s length into his mouth, stopping when he felt the tip press against the back of his throat. Gag reflex be doomed, all that mattered to him was Felix’s pleasure and satisfaction. 

“S-Sylvain...m’close,” Felix moaned shyly, and that alone almost made Sylvain cum in his pants. 

However, Sylvain was a bit cruel, and he did pull away when he heard those words, receiving a whine from the male below him. He crawled up and gave Felix an open mouthed kiss, tongues quickly wrapping around each other and body’s moving in sync. 

Felix tasted a bit of himself in the kiss, and while it was an odd taste, it just turned him on even more, to the point where he was painfully hard, his dick pressed flushed between his and Sylvain’s stomach. He ground his hips up for friction, dick brushing against Sylvain’s abs and he couldn’t help but moan into the kiss.

“Who knew Lixie could be so impatient,” Sylvain teased, bringing one hand down to hold his hips in place, causing Felix to groan in frustration, “patience,” he then said, crawling back down and lifting Felix’s legs, bending them towards his chest and proving his theory that, _ yes, Felix is indeed very flexible. _

Sylvain eyed the other’s pink hole and he leaned down, giving it an experimental lick, which made Felix’s whole body spasm in pleasure, “_ Fuck! _W-what the hell-,” he moment of reaction was cut short when Sylvain did it again, enjoying the reaction too much to stop. 

Felix tensed, hole puckering when Sylvain’s tongue left it. 

“_ So cute, _ ” Sylvain repeated, “hold your pretty legs for me,” the redhead commanded and Felix brought his hands to hold his shaky legs, shuddering in anticipation of the unknown...everything, all these feelings and sensations were so _ new _to him.

Sylvain smirked at the position the other was in and leaned down again, spreading Felix’s ass more and running his tongue in slow circles around the rim, very slowly inserting his tongue within the other’s tight heat. 

Felix’s eyes widened as he shuddered, accidentally letting go of his legs and hitting Sylvain in the head with the heel of his foot. “Fuck, I’m sorry that was just...t-too good,” he mumbled shyly, holding his legs tightly against his chest and avoiding eye contact with Sylvain, whom he knew was staring up at him with some sort of teasing smirk.

The older simply chuckled and continued his ministration, tongue licking Felix’s insides as he squeezed his ass, holding them apart to make more room. Hearing a moan of approval, Sylvain started to thrust his tongue in and out softly, feeling the other’s body shake from pleasure as he tried to reach as deep as possible with the wet muscle. 

Felix was letting out soft sounds and moans of approval, the foreign feeling being almost too much as he already felt close to being on edge again, “S-Sylv, please, gods just-” he _ whined _ when the other pulled his tongue back, looking up at Felix patiently.

“Use your words, Lixie. What is it that you _ want _?” He teased, already moving to the drawer to grab some sort of oil, pouring a generous amount over his index finger and waiting for Felix to speak up.

“Just _ do _ something, Sylvain! Stop staring at me and just- _ ah!” _his rant of ‘agony’ was cut short when he felt a finger press knuckle deep inside him. 

Felix hissed at the feeling and was confused on how this could feel _ good _ in any way. Sylvain was patiently waiting for the other to adjust, rubbing soothing circles with his free hand on the other’s stomach, shushing him with comforting words of praise. “You’re doing so good, Felix...just relax and it’ll feel better. Do you trust me?” He repeated the question from earlier that night, this time in a more intimate way.

Nodding his head, Felix started to slowly relax around the other’s finger, breathing out softly as he started to get more comfortable. “Y-You can move,” Felix mumbled, gasping when Sylvain complied and started a slow rhythm of thrusting his finger in and out, each time reaching deeper inside, to the point where Felix was slowly getting used to the sensation and that feeling of pain turned into pleasure.

“I’m adding one more,” Sylvain stated before coating his middle finger with oil and inserting in the other’s hole along with his index finger. Instead of feeling pain, Felix felt slightly odd. Kind of _ full _ for the lack of better words. It wasn’t unpleasant though, and he felt himself rolling his hips down against the thrust of Sylvain’s fingers. “So good, Felix. You’re doing amazing,” he praised, as his fingers started to do scissoring motions to stretch him out further.

Felix was letting out soft moans, only hissing slightly when Sylvain decided to add a third finger, face completely flushed from the situation he was in. _ ‘What am I doing?’ _ he thought to himself, eyes opening and looking down to meet with Sylvain’s golden ones. The cavalier was looking at him lovingly, smiling brighter than the sun itself and Felix just couldn’t look at him anymore. Not when this whole situation could mean nothing to him.

Angling his hand differently, this particular thrust of Sylvain’s fingers hit a bundle of nerves within Felix that caused his entire back to arch and he nearly screamed into the pillow. “W-What the fuck?!” he breathed out, earning a smirk from Sylvain who repeated that motion continuously, Felix’s body jerking from pleasure as he gripped onto the bed sheets, “-vain, _ please _,” was all Sylvain heard through moans as he looked up.

“What is it? Should I stop?” he teased, thrusting his fingers deep and halting his motions, fingertips massaging the other’s prostate.

“_ Gods NO,” _ Felix almost screamed, legs now resting on either side of Sylvain’s head since he wasn’t stable enough to hold them anymore. “ _ Sylvain _ ,” the raven whined, looking down again, tears stinging in the corner of his eyes from both pleasure and... _ was it happiness or pain? _

“Then what, Felix. Use that honest mouth of yours and tell me. What do you _ need? _” Sylvain emphasized, fingers still buried deep inside of the other.

“You,” Felix gave his best friend a sad smile, eyes speaking so much emotion when he continued to talk, “I need you. Your body, your smiles, your words, your kisses, your everything, Sylvain.” Soft tears spilled out of Felix’s eyes as he laughed a broken laugh, making Sylvain’s heart ache as he moved his fingers out of Felix.

Felix moaned quietly when he felt a sudden _ emptiness _ that he didn’t particularly want, hole gaping from already missing Sylvain’s fingers.

But Sylvain crawled up and cupped Felix’s cheeks, rubbing the tears away from his eyes and looking at him as if he meant the world, “Everything I have is yours Felix, anything you _ want _ from me I’ll give for _ you _. My life is yours, and my heart is yours as well...so please, don’t cry…” Sylvain leaned down and pecked Felix’s lips, resting his forehead against the other as if passing a message through mentally, telling him that everything was going to be okay.

Felix clung onto Sylvain and scoffed, face lightening up slightly when he looked at him, “then why are you still wearing pants, you moron?” Soft laughter filled the room from both of them, and Sylvain’s body hesitantly detached itself from Felix’s as he removed both pants and boxers in one swift movement, kicking them both to the side.

The taller sighed in relief of finally being free of confinements and he quickly began to stroke himself, pouring a generous amount of oil into his palm and continuing his ministrations. He stroked himself slowly and watched Felix, his body was heaving and his eyes were focused on Sylvain’s hand. Those pale cheeks were completely flushed, lips were kiss-swollen, and eyes slightly red from the tears. He looked _ so vulnerable _ and Sylvain hoped to the Goddess that nobody else could see Felix like this, ever.

Deciding that he was ready, Sylvain crawled up on top of Felix and lined the head of his cock with the other’s entrance, free hand coming up to brush some hair out of Felix’s way of vision. “This world doesn’t deserve someone as you beautiful as you. Goddess be damned, she has nothing on you.” Sylvain smiled, causing Felix to pout as his whole face went red in embarrassment. “You ready?” he asked in reassurance, getting a nod of approval from Felix. 

Not even hesitating, Sylvain pushed his length into the tight heat slowly, making sure it wasn’t too fast or too sudden for Felix. However, when he felt the swordsman tense up, he instantly brought his hands to cup Felix’s cheeks, cooing at him softly. “Shhh...You feel amazing Felix, you’re doing amazing. Just relax...Trust me and relax,” he smiled, and another nod came from Felix. Those words of _ trust _ meant so much to them. They believed in one another so much that sometimes words didn’t even need to be spoken. They’d follow the other to death if it meant they were always together.

Sylvain snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Felix mumble something, “Hm? What was that, love?” Sylvain smiled softly, leaning to kiss Felix’s forehead, hugging the other close.

“I-I said you can move, Sylvain.” Felix repeated, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and circling his hips a little, causing both of them to hiss.

“G-gotcha, I’ll do that,” Sylvain said, causing Felix to roll his eyes and grip onto him tightly, bracing himself for what was about to come.

Sylvain slowly pulled out until only the tip of his dick was in, before slowly pushing back in, created a soft and tender rhythm. “So warm and tight...I can’t get enough of you,” the redhead mumbled, leaning down to kiss Felix on the lips.

All the shorter could do was moan, the pain from being stretched slowly easing out as pleasure took over his senses. “Ah...f-faster, _ please _,” Felix pleaded, not being able to handle this agonizingly slow pace anymore.

“What am I supposed to say when you ask so nicely?” Sylvain smiled, picking up the pace of his thrusts as he moved his hands to grip Felix’s thighs, bending them forward and getting a better angle. “Fuck,” the redhead mumbled, completely addicted to the heat of Felix’s hole as he thrust in and out.

Felix was panting hard, nails digging into Sylvain’s back for dear life, hips rolling down to meet with Sylvain’s thrusts, the feeling starting to become too surreal as he was being stretched with each thrust, “S’good...so g-good,” Felix had no idea what he was mumbling anymore apart from moans and chants of Sylvain’s name.

“Yeah?” Sylvain breathed out, the parting of his bangs no longer being there as the strands of hair clung to his forehead from the sweat. He bent Felix more to thrust in deeper and also lean down to fully kiss Felix on the lips again.

Felix was more than happy to feel that sensation again, except this kiss was all tongue, teeth, and messy breathing as the two tried to devour each other, bodies completely one and pressed against one another tightly. 

The kiss only broke when Sylvain hit that familiar spot within Felix that caused him to moan out, throwing his head back and clinging onto Sylvain impossibly closer, “t-there! F-fuck!” Felix groaned, rolling his hips down harder to get a feel of that same sensation.

Nodding softly, Sylvain picked up the pace slightly more as he hit that same spot over and over, reaching one hand between them to wrap it around Felix’s member, stroking it with the pace of his thrusts. “F-Felix, m’close,” he mumbled and Felix only moaned out when he felt his dick being touched, his nails completely digging into Sylvain’s skin, clawing their way down his back as Felix was losing focus.

“S-Sylvain,” Felix mumbled through this trace of being on edge from pleasure. He moved his shaky hands to lift Sylvain’s face and cup his cheeks and the two stared at each other until Felix that overwhelming pleasure in the pit of his stomach and came all over Sylvain’s hand and their stomachs.

Witnessing that face alone, Sylvain completely lost it as he gripped Felix’s thighs and thrusted quickly, pulling out and starting to stroke his cock, cumming over his hand and completely collapsing on Felix, who was still breathing loudly. 

Their chests moved in unison and their heartbeats complemented one another perfectly, as if they were one. 

Grumbling softly, Felix’s shaky arms pushed Sylvain’s chest, frowning at the heavy male, “get off me, you boar, you’re heavy.” He mumbled shyly, making Sylvain chuckle as he rolled off to the side.

“I thought the boar was Dimitri,” Sylvain pointed out, slowly moving to sit up and look over at Felix, laughing at the other’s disgusted face.

“Ew don’t say his name when I’m naked and covered in cum,” he mumbled, turning his body to face away from Sylvain, suddenly going quiet.

Thinking that Felix was just tired, Sylvain walked to the bathroom and grabbed a small cloth, wetting it before walking back to the room, “Sleepyhead, as much as I’d love to see you all cuddled up and cute on my bed, I’ve gotta clean you up before everything dries.”

When Felix didn’t answer, Sylvain frowned and walked in front of him, kneeling down and looking at the other’s sad face. “Hey hey hey, what’s wrong? Did you hate it that much?” he asked, as his hand slowly cleaned the other’s stomach.

Felix looked at him and then closed his eyes, “I didn’t hate it if that wasn’t already obvious,” he hissed, glaring at Sylvain when he cleaned over his soft and over-sensitive member. 

Smiling apologetically, Sylvain threw the cloth off to the side and put on a pair of boxers, taking an extra pair from the drawer and helping Felix wear it, who only pouted shyly. “Then what’s wrong, Lix?” Sylvain finally asked, laying down next to Felix and turning his body to face him.

“I...I liked it _ too _ much...that the idea of you doing this with someone else get me heated...the fact that I’m just another victim of your, _ stupid _ charms, just doesn’t sit well with me.” Felix mumbled honestly, avoiding eye contact and playing with his hands.

Sylvain smiled at the other and cupped his cheeks, raising his head to meet tear-filled eyes once more. “Shhh...didn’t I say that my life and heart are yours? That anything you want from me is yours to take?” he whispered lovingly, wiping away Felix’s tears. “Felix, I-..I promised to be with you until we die. Didn’t we say that when we were younger?” Sylvain chuckled, looking at the other for confirmation.

Felix nodded and looked at him, “That one cannot die without the other,” he confirmed, looking to the side before meeting back with golden eyes. “But Sylvain, how can we follow through with it...what I feel right now is...it’s different,” Felix spoke in soft whispers, leaning down and hiding his face in Sylvain’s chest, inhaling the other’s scent as if he would leave.

“What is it that you’re feeling, Felix? Tell me. You can trust me, remember?” the other said, wrapping his arms around the smaller male and burying his face in the swordsman’s hair, leaving a small kiss on his head.

“Sylvain I love you,” he said almost too quickly, closing his eyes as more tears threatened to spill out of his face, “I love you so much that it hurts. I love you so much that I hate you,” he laughed to himself, feeling his cheeks getting wet as he continued to hide his face in the other’s chest. “You know I suck putting my feelings into words...so I’ll tell you as best as I can,” he then man-ed up and looked Sylvain in the eyes, “Sylvain Jose Gautier, I’m in love with your stupid self and I absolutely despise seeing you flirt with others, and my stupid heart hurts whenever I see someone smiling at you or getting too close to you. It sucks, really, I mean, what’s so special about you anyw-” his nonstop rambling of emotions was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his.

It wasn’t long, but it was short enough to shut Felix up. “I’ve been waiting for you to tell me that for as long as I can remember...Felix,” he cupped the other’s flushed cheeks and looked into his insecure eyes, “Felix, that makes me so happy,” Sylvain choked out a laugh, feeling his own eyes tearing up as well, “I love you, Felix,” he smiled, not being able to keep the other’s name out of his mouth, “I avoided you because I had all these thoughts about you...and they were only getting worse...and our friendship, I valued it too much,” he ranted out, finally feeling relieved that all of this was out of his chest.

“You’re so stupid,” Felix mumbled, leaning down to kiss Sylvain’s chest, over his heart like Sylvain had done earlier, “But I don’t know if I’m the real idiot here, falling in love with someone like you,” he laughed, wiping away his tears and reaching his hands up to do the same to Sylvain.

“Heh, unlike you, sweetie, I think you’re actually _ quite _ endearing. As grumpy, annoyed, or brutally honest you are all the time. There are cute moments like this where your smile makes my heart skip a thousand beats,” Sylvain confessed, caressing the other’s cheeks, not being able to look away as if Felix was going to disappear.

Felix couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his face as he closed his eyes and leaned against the other’s touch, “You talk too much...but…” he opened his sleepy eyes once more and cuddled close to Sylvain, “I like the sound of your voice...it makes me feel safe...comforted…” Felix’s words were getting quieter and quieter as sleep was overcoming his senses.

Noticing this, Sylvain moved slightly to pull the sheets over them, cuddling close to Felix as well, hugging him as if the world depended on it. “Then I’ll talk until you get tired of hearing my voice,” Sylvain whispered, voice getting sleepy as well.

“Mmh…” Felix mumbled, wrapping his arms around Sylvain’s waist lazily, “I’ll see how I’m feeling about it tomorrow,” he laughed sleepily, nuzzling his nose against Sylvain’s chest.

Sylvain let out a soft laugh as he closed his eyes, nuzzling his own nose against Felix’s head, “I promise...I’ll be by your side until the day I-_ no, WE, _ die.” Sylvain mumbled, yawning as he was drifting off to sleep, “I love you, Felix Hugo Fraldarius,” he smiled against the other’s forehead, slumber taking over.

“Shut up,” Felix whispered, listening to the soft breathing that was coming out of Sylvain’s chest…

“I love you too, Sylvain.” And with that, they both fell asleep to the sound of each other’s heartbeats, clinging onto one another, and feeling _ safe _ even with the war happening...because no matter what happened, they knew they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hsaidjas thank you for reading! I haven't written smut since my cringe days of writing fanfic on wattpad so... I hope this was good!
> 
> Also for some reason I like making Felix cry...whether happiness or sadness I really do...I'm sorry? Cause I love him?
> 
> And I headcanon that Sylvain is very smiley, affectionate, and passionate during sexy time...Like I just imagine him always chuckling when he gets a reaction he likes or spending absolutely 30 minutes just telling his partner everything he loves about them dshiadhasi
> 
> As always, you can follow me on Tumblr (softdimitri) and send me asks or suggestions on what you'd like to see me write so, thank you again!
> 
> Before I go, I did not have time to beta read this, sadly, but if you see any serious mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense, please let me know!


End file.
